


Лики

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Series: Оттенки тьмы [1]
Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Heroes of Might and Magic VI, Might & Magic X: Legacy, Might & Magic: Heroes VI
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Разные роли. Одна суть.





	Лики

Бьют тамтамы и вьётся дым костров. Шаман бросает в огонь травы, перевязанные тетивой с лука павшего друга, волосом с отсечённой головы поверженного врага и тремя алыми нитями.

Тайные имена девяносто девяти духов вырезаны на его костяных амулетах. Сами Отец-Небо и Мать-Земля благословили его видеть и знать, дали силу направлять дикий вольный народ по стопам предков.

Но сейчас он молча даёт знак оставить его наедине с жарким пламенем и шёпотом с той стороны. Барабаны затихают — а бешеный ритм так и продолжает звучать в ушах и вторить сердцебиению, погружая в транс.

Собратья по клану почтительно расступаются, чтобы не мешать ритуалу. Им неведомо, что сегодняшней ночью не с их отцами и не с предвестниками грядущего поведёт разговор мудрый шаман.

_Нас много, и Дзинчен — один из нас._

***

Храм Эльрата полон света: лучи, проникающие сквозь высокие витражные окна, отблески на позолоте статуй, десятки огоньков свечей... Чуть сумрачнее лишь огороженное от общего зала место для величественного жертвенника, хранилищ реликвий и тайных исповедей.

С тех пор, как советнику герцога была дарована честь называться служителем не только Империи, но и ставшей неотделимой от неё Церкви, сюда он может входить, когда пожелает.

Преклонив колено перед алтарём, он застывает в молчании и неподвижности, как окружающие его изваяния крылатых ангелов. Одного не подозревают благочестивые священники: вовсе не к их сияющему богу обращены его молитвы.

_Нас много, и Йорген — один из нас._

***

Зеркальная гладь лазурно-чиста и безмятежна. Только опадающие лепестки белого лотоса изредка колеблют собственное отражение. Но и они обретают покой.

Свет фонарей-лодочек, лёгкий дымок благовоний, прохладные каменные ступени святилища — огонь, воздух и земля пребывают здесь в полной гармонии с водным царством Шалассы. Изменчива, текуча её природа, но в вечном движении её — равновесие и постоянство, и под океанскими течениями и штормами — глубина мудрости.

Именно сюда вассал великого даймё любит приходить, чтобы вернуть ясность мыслям и умиротворение духу. Но никто не знает, что к совсем иной стихии направлен его внутренний взор, когда верные катаны сложены по левую и правую руку, а пальцы третьей и четвёртой сомкнуты у лба в жесте медитативного сосредоточения.

_Нас много, и Мукао — один из нас._

***

Вместе они убеждаются, что их опасения не напрасны. Каждый чувствует: освободилось то, что должно было оставаться взаперти. То, что несёт раздор и смуту, и превращает целое в разбросанные осколки.

Но единодушие приносит утешение. Разные роли и пути — одна суть. 

Верность матери-Тьме. Хранение древних заветов. И клятва — не допустить раскола и новой войны, ведь их осталось так мало...

_...и Эребос — один из нас._


End file.
